All terrain vehicles have become very popular. The vehicles typically include a foot rest connected a distance in front of each of the rear wheels. The vehicle enables the rider to negotiate a wide variety of terrains. However, there have been an increasing number of accidents involving serious injury and sometimes death to the rider. In particular, when the all-terrain vehicle is being used in a wooded area or in an area with a large concentration of low bushes or plants, it is possible that a branch, bush or the like will contact one of the rider's feet which is resting on the foot rest and cause the foot to contact a rear wheel. In this event, the rear wheel could run over the rider's foot thereby causing serious injury thereto. The rider himself may be thrown off the vehicle if his foot is so run over by one of the rear wheels. This can be quite hazardous if the vehicle is traveling at a high rate of speed.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,941,801 (Harley) discloses a motorcycle protecting guard. The Harley device is adapted to protect the legs of the rider from breakage during collisions and also serves as a shoe or runner to support both the motorcycle and the rider while propelled by momentum along a roadway after an upset. The Harley device, however, could not be used on an all terrain vehicle to protect the rider's foot from being run over from one of the rear wheels.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,673,190 (Ahlberg) discloses a protective bar assembly for a motorcycle. The Ahlberg device is not designed for use with an all terrain vehicle and would not serve to protect the rider's foot from being run over by one of the rear wheels.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,136,890 (Vertucci) discloses a combination leg shield and crash bar for motorcycles. The Vertucci device is not designed for use with an all terrain vehicle.
Another patent of interest is U.S. Pat. No. 4,412,595 (Kinzel).